J'ai encore rêver d'elle
by Naouko
Summary: Un rêve peut-être tellement réel ... Draco va l'apprendre a ses dépends... Et s'il devenait réalité ? SongFic... Attention a la chamallow attitude ! DM/HG pour changer !


**

* * *

**

Et oui je suis de retour !!  
Pour vous écrire un nouveau tour !Allez Encore un petit OS  
Ouais la je me sens grave motivée ...  
Attention les yeux …

**Voilà … **

**LOL Bon okay j'explique un peu … **

**Les personnages ne m'appartiennent toujours pas …**

**La chanson vient de « Il était une fois »**

**Pourquoi encore une chanson sur le rêve ? **

**Bin je sais pas …**

**J'ai entendu la chanson et je me suis dis : A ? Tiens ? **

**Voilà … Un petit OS avec mon first Lemon :D**

**J'espère que cela vous plaira ;)  
( N'empeche en l'écrivant je me suis dit … Je devrais petre changer mon surnom en « guimauve attitude » ? )**

* * *

- Dray…

Je la regardais, se tordre dans mes draps verts… Ses yeux fermés, savourant la douce torture que je lui inflige… J'introduis un deuxième doigts dans son antre humide. Elle gémit. Qu'elle douce mélodie pour mes oreilles. A chacune de ses ondulations, mon corps est en ébullition. J'aime tellement la voir se cabrer sous mes mains qui lui procure de douces caresses. Mon regard se glisse vers ses seins ronds et fermes où ses tétons pointent en appelant ma bouche. Je laisse ma langue glissée sur sa peau.

Elle gémit de plus belle. Dans un souffle, je l'entend dire : Encore.

J'accélère la cadence, mettant un troisième doigt. Elle crie de bonheur. Je les retire d'un coup sec. Elle tremble, terrassée par un orgasme. Tout ses muscles se détendent et elle ouvre les yeux, elle se relève et m'embrasse. Un baiser où je ressens tout ses sentiments : le désir, la passion, le plaisir … Sans que je m'en rend compte, elle a enlever mon boxer ou je me sentais a l'étroit depuis son premier gémissement. Elle s'empale sur ma verge si bien dressée. La cadence douce au début devient de plus en plus ardente.

Le plaisir est si puissant qu'elle me griffe le dos. Je sens la jouissance arrivée.

- Oh Morgane !! Drayyy !!  
- Miooone !!!

D'un coup ... je me réveille... Et merde !

_J'ai encore rêvé d'elle  
C'est bête, elle n'a rien fait pour ça_

Je soupire. Aaah !!! Depuis quand je fantasme sur ma coloc ?

Depuis le début de l'année, enfin, depuis que tonton voldy et que papa lulu ne sont plus … Je suis préfet en Chef, avec Melle Hermione Granger. Au début je me disais que cela risquait d'être infernale.. Miss Je-sais-tout-mieux-que-personne allait m'en faire voir des vertes et des pas mûres. Et bin nan … Que dalle !

Elle avait proposé d'entrée de jeu une trêve. En même temps, pourquoi refuser ? La paix était revenu et ( ET SURTOUT) Dumby m'avait demandé de faire des efforts si je voulais garder mon poste …

_Elle n'est pas vraiment belle  
C'est mieux, elle est faite pour moi_

Je ne sais pas comment, mais elle avait gardé ses cheveux toujours en bataille. Quoiqu'elle faisait tout pour les discipliner … Sans succès… Elle avait grandit depuis notre première année ( logique me diriez vous … ) Maintenant elle ressemblait a une vraie femme … Avec de très jolies formes…

Je la voyais chacun matin s'affairer dans notre salle de bain commune… Elle se battait tout les temps avec ses cheveux, essayant tout type de sorts pour qu'ils tiennent un minimum… Puis, elle se retournait, s'apercevait de ma présence et me glissait un « Bonjour Malefoy » avant de regagner sa chambre

_Toute en douceur  
Juste pour mon cœur_

C'était devenu une routine, chaque jour qui passait je la regardais … Discrètement bien sur ! Heureusement, je la voyais pendant presque toute la journée. Et tout cela grâce a Dumby… Il voulait une harmonie des maisons, donc on passait toute la journée en cours avec les griffys.

Je souriais a chaque vois qu'elle prenait des notes. Son nez légèrement retroussée lorsqu'elle ne comprenait pas, sa façon de jouer avec ses cheveux lorsqu'elle réfléchissait, son rire cristallin qui raisonnait comme une tendre mélodie dans mes oreilles. Ses mains qui avait l'air si douces … Je l'imaginais souvent caressant mon torse … Oups !!

Je m'étire. La nuit avait été dure … Dans tout les sens du terme.

_Je l'ai rêvée si fort  
Que les draps s'en souviennent._

Je me lève, prend ma baguette pour nettoyer mes draps… puis jette un coup d'œil a mon réveil : 6h45 … Dans un quart d'heure Hermione allait se précipiter dans la salle de bain … Aaah ma très chère lionne …

_Je dormais dans son corps  
Bercé par ses "Je t'aime"._

Je décide de prendre une douche très très froide. L'eau me rafraîchit, quel bonheur. Depuis quand je fantasme sur elle ?

J'ai pourtant toutes les filles du collège pour moi ! Mais nan, dès que je décide de coucher avec une nana, j'imagine que c'est Hermione … J'ai plusieurs fois failli gaffer au moment de crier le prénom …

J'entend la porte s'ouvrir … Ma douce déesse vient de rentrer dans la salle de bain. J'arrête la douche et sors, avant qu'elle ne se retourne, j'attrape une serviette et s'accroche a ma taille. Habillée d'une seule nuisette, ses cheveux retenus par un élastique, elle ne s'est pas encore aperçue que j'étais la.

Elle se retourne et sursaute.

- Oh désolée Malefoy je ne t'avais pas vu, dit-elle avant de s'en aller.

Elle était partie … Sans que je puisse dire quelque chose …

_Si je pouvais me réveiller à ses côtés  
Si je savais où la trouver_

J'avais remarqué depuis longtemps, cette gêne qui réside dans son regard quand elle croise le mien. Qu'est-ce ? Une lueur de dégoût ? Un malaise ? Pourtant, on me dit souvent que je suis beau comme un dieu … Je soupire

_Donnez-moi l'espoir  
Prêtez-moi un soir_

Je regarde sa porte fermée. J'aimerai tellement…

_Une nuit, juste, pour elle et moi  
Et demain matin, elle s'en ira._

Je claque la porte de ma chambre, pour bien lui faire comprendre que la salle de bain est libre. Je m'habille, rapidement, simplement. J'entend l'eau de la douche couler… Des idées pas très catholiques ( ou pas très orthodoxes ) me viennent a l'esprit. Sans plus tarder je prends mon sac et quitte nos appartements.

La journée se passe avec lenteur. Je croise ma petite Lionne en compagnie des ses deux blaireaux habituels. Elle me regarde et prend le bras de notre héros national. La jalousie me fit prendre Pansy qui était a coté de moi. Sans qu'elle puisse dire un mot, je lui roule un patin dont elle se souviendra pendant longtemps.

Dès que le trio d'or disparaît de ma vision, je lâche Pansy, qui reprend son souffle et …………… Me fout une baffe.

- Draco ! Mais qu'est ce qu'il t'a pris mon sang !  
- Je ne sais pas, murmurai-je plus pour moi que pour elle.

Pourquoi ? POURQUOI je fantasme sur elle ? Pourquoi suis-je jaloux ? Oh My God ( nda : Comment elle connaît mon prénom ? ) je suis amoureux !!! C'est donc ca l'amour avec un grand A ?

Je regarde Pansy, ma petite sœur, ma confidente … et la petite copine de mon meilleur ami. Je m'excuse en lui disant que j'avais envie d'un peu d'affection en ce moment…

- Et pas qu'en ce moment, souffle Pansy … Faudrait que tu te trouves une petite amie Dray, cela fait 3 mois que tu touches plus de filles … Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrives ? Es-tu devenu ...

Je ne l'écoute et ne lui répond même pas… Manquerait plus que je lui dise : ouais je suis grave a fond sur une nana !!! T'imagines même pas comment je bande en pensant a elle ! Si tu savais toutes les idées obscènes que j'ai lorsque je la voit ! Même Voldy en rougirait !! J'ai trop envie de l'épouser et faire plein de petits gamins ! NA !

Nan !!! Je ne dirai rien !! QUE DALLE !!! ALLEZ AU DIABLE !!

Mais qu'est ce qu'il m'arrive bordel ? Je deviens dingue ma parole !! Aaaaaaah l'amour.

Le dîner allait commencer quand Dumby commença son discours :

- Mes chers élèves comme vous le savez … Nous arrivons au bal de noël ! La journée de demain est donc réservé pour vos achats au pré-au-lard ainsi qu'a la préparation de votre soirée !

Je soupire … Punaise… Le bal de Noël… Il est arrivé si vite cet année … Je lève les yeux vers ma douce. Elle semble heureuse, son sourire illumine mon cœur. Je report mon attention sur le vieux fou qui continue a déballer un flot de paroles. Soudain je me rappelle d'un truc super méga ouf … C'est moi qui ouvre la danse avec Hermione !!!! Oh merlin je suis béni !!!

Le lendemain je me précipite hors du château … Votre mission si vous l'acceptez ( bah oui banane bien sur que je l'accepte sinon je serai pas la, annonce vite ce qu'il faut que j'achète) Trouvez un cadeau de noël pour votre fantasme …

Merde… Je sais même pas ce qu'elle aime les filles.

Et puis…

Hermione n'est pas une fille …

C'est la femme que j'aime…

C'est la toute la différence !!!!!

Après avoir fait moult magasins, je trouves rapidement de quoi conquérir ma belle. Je rentre avec mon pas traînant habituels. Une fois arrivé dans mes appartements, une tornade rousse s'abattit sur moi :

- Malefoy dégage !  
- T'es mignonne Weasley mais je suis un peu chez moi !  
- Ouais mais on prépare Hermione, donc, elle baissa le ton, laisse nous la faire belle pour toi.

Je la regarde en haussant les sourcils … Qu'est ce qu'elle raconte celle la ? Bah si elle voulait que je la laisse seule, elle avait qu'a me le dire ! Je suis donc si repoussant pour elle ? Je prend mes affaires et quitte mes appartements pour établir mon QG dans le dortoir des serpentard où Blaise m'accueillit les bras ouverts.

Puis arriva la longue attente … Je regardais l'horloge toute les 5 minutes… Je stressais… puis…18H50 résonne enfin.

Je quitte en trombe le dortoir vert et argent et me précipite a mes appartements de peur d'être en retard. Le portrait s'ouvre pour laisser place a une Lavande avec une robe couleur de la même couleur que son prénom, une Ginny avec une robe rouge sang puis … elle arriva.

Ses cheveux retenus dans une chignon assez compliqué, un léger maquillage, des lèvres pulpeuses mises en valeur par un gloss, sublime, puis mon regard tomba sur sa robe de soie blanche. Elle est assez simple : commençant juste avant la naissance de sa poitrine et se terminant au sol, en soie blanche avec des fleurs d'or brodés sur son tronc, puis à la naissance de son bassin, elle avait une jupe d'un blanc immaculé, recouverte d'un voile transparent, pailletée d'étoiles et de paillettes d'argent. Je ne la regardais de bas en haut avec une tête de poisson.

Elle était si belle qu'aucun mot ne vient a sortir.

- Euh … Ca va ? bredouille-t-elle mal a l'aise, rougissant sous mon regard.  
- Tu es… Merveille. Soufflais-je.

Elle rougit jusqu'à la pointe des cheveux. Je la conduit jusqu'à la grande salle spécialement aménager pour l'occasion. Tous regardaient ma belle compagne. Je glisse mon bras dans son dos et met ma main sur sa hanche puis je sors mon regard bazooka… Faisant comprendre a l'assistance qu'elle était avec moi.

Je fus surpris de remarquer qu'elle se laissait faire.

Je la retourne vers moi pour débuter la première danse. Merlin qu'elle sentait bon … La musique était douce, comme sa peau. Je la rapproche de plus en plus de moi. Je la sens frissonner lorsqu'elle fut au cœur de mes bras. Je mets ma tête près de son épaule dénudée pour sentir encore et encore son parfum. Je sens tout son corps contre le mien. J'entend son cœur cogner contre sa poitrine … Ou est-ce le mien ?

Quelques instants plus tard je remarque que la piste est pleine a craquer, mais je garde Hermione contre moi. Je plonge mon regard dans un océan de chocolat. Elle était si envoûtante. Sans la quitter des yeux, j'approche mon visage du sien. Je l'embrasse.

Timidement d'abord … puis sauvagement.

Sa poitrine contre mon torse m'excite… Je la veux … Maintenant. Alors doucement je me penche et lui glisse a l'oreille :

- Granger, je te veux…  
- Moi aussi Malefoy.

Je relève la tête surpris. Je lis dans son regard un désir …. Tout a fait réciproque.

Nous quittons alors la salle, sans faire attention a notre entourage. Nous embrassons a chaque coin de couloir puis nous arrivons dans notre appartement. Je la pousse sauvagement contre le canapé et l'embrasse jusqu'à ce que nous ayons plus de souffle. Je glisse ma main dans son dos et détache sa robe d'une main experte. Pendant ce temps elle enlève la veste de mon costume et s'attaque avidement aux boutons de ma chemise blanche. Je ferme les yeux appréciant le contact de ses doigts froid sur mon torse. Je me lève et enlève ma chemise. Elle se lève a son tour afin de faire tomber sa robe. Elle se tient la, devant moi, comme dans tous mes rêves les plus fous, en sous-vêtement blancs.

Je l'attire contre moi, l'embrasse. Combien de fois ai-je rêver de pouvoir goûter goulûment a sa langue ? Je dégrafe son soutif qui se retrouve près de ma chemise. Ses doigts parcourent mon dos … Je gémis devant tant de douceur. Je la plaque contre le mur et commence a descendre, ma langue vagabond d'abord sur son cou, ou je laisse une petite marque puis je descend encore pour trouver sa poitrine.

Elle gémit de plus belle, laissant ses doigts dans ma chevelure. Pendant que ma bouche s'affaire, mes doigts glissent délicatement dans sa culotte … Humide… Elle écarte les cuisses pour facilité la première intrusion. Un … puis deux doigts… Elle gémit de plus en plus fort. Je relève la tête pour la regarder … La… planquée contre le mur, les yeux fermés…Elle est si belle.

Est-ce un rêve ? J'enlève ma main enlève sa petite culotte et je la porte jusqu'à mon lit ou je la dépose délicatement.

Puis je plonge entre ses cuisses. Ma langue titille son bout de chair. Elle crie … Mes doigts reprennent leurs places pour pouvoir lécher ses tétons puis je l'embrasse… Fougueusement… Malgré sa faiblesse, elle réussit a enlever mon boxer et sans qu'elle puisse faire autre chose, je m'introduit en elle :

-DRACO  
- HERMIOONE !!

Oh mon dieu, que c'est bon ! Elle ondule sous moi, son bassin suivant le rythme de mes vas et viens. Puis la jouissance nous terrassa en même temps. Je la regarde … une fine pellicule de sueur recouvre tout son corps, elle semble si heureuse là dans mes bras…. Elle s'est endormie…. Et oui le sport de chambre sa fatigue… Surtout avec moi !! ( Okay je me tais mes chevilles commencent a gonflées) Sa respiration redeviens peu a peu normale. Je me retire et la garde dans mes bras. Puis je la rejoint dans un profond sommeil.

Puis… Quelques heures plus tard …

Je me réveille, le souvenir de cette nuit me revient. Et si c'était encore un rêve ?

D- _J'ai encore rêvé d'elle_

Près de lui Hermione se réveille peu a peu

H-_Je rêve aussi_  
D-_Je n'ai rien fait pour ça_  
Elle s'étire… Avec leur ébats d'hier soir, elle a quelques courbatures…

_H-J'ai mal dormi_  
D-_Elle n'est pas vraiment belle_

Elle frissonne et cherche la couverture qui est tombée durant la nuit

_H- J'ai un peu froid_  
D- _Elle est faite pour moi_

Elle remarque alors que la couverture est sous Draco, alors doucement elle susurre :  
_Réveille-toi_…

Je sens une source de chaleur près de moi … Sûrement le soleil … Bientôt j'entendrais Hermione prendre sa douche …

_Toute en douceur  
Juste pour mon cœur  
_  
J'aimerais tant … Ah si seulement …

D-_Si je pouvais me réveiller à ses côtés_

Hermione sourit et le regarde… Il était si beau lorsqu'il dormait …  
H-_Ouvre tes yeux, tu ne dors pas_

Je souhaiterais tellement avoir ses sourires, ses soupirs rien que pour moi… L'avoir avec et en moi… Je la chercherai partout…

D-_Si je savais où la trouver_  
H-_Regarde-moi_

Lui voler son cœur, comme elle a prit le mien…  
D-_Donnez-moi l'espoir_Je mourrais pour l'entendre dire :  
H-_Je suis à toi_

D-_Prêtez-moi un soir_  
H-_Je t'aime_  
D- _Une nuit, juste pour elle et moi_

Oui … Elle et moi … Juste une nuit … Pour lui dire… Lui montrer…Lui prouver…

D-_Et demain,… enfin je vais me réveiller  
_  
J'ai peur d'ouvrir les yeux … Et si j'avais encore rêver ?

H- _Je t'attendais, regarde-moi_  
D-_À ses côtés, c'est sûr je vais la retrouver_

Je sens son souffle dans mon cou …

H-_Ouvre tes bras  
_D- _Donnez-moi encore un soir_  
H- _Je suis à toi_

J'ouvre lentement les yeux …  
D-_Laissez-moi y croire_

Elle était là, un sourire aux lèvres, elle me regardait. Elle semblait si heureuse. Je souris a mon tour ! Ce n'est pas un rêve, ce n'est plus un rêve. (bleu ?) J'inspire un grand coup et je me lance, il faut que je lui dise … Oui, maintenant !

- Hermione … Je t'aime … Plus que tout au monde. Je t'aime a en faire chavirer des montagnes, changer les saisons, abattre des maisons… Tu es mon soleil : tu illumines et réchauffes ma vie … Je …

Elle le coupa dans sa déclaration par un baiser.

- Je t'aime aussi, sourit-elle.

Puis ils reprirent leur activité nocturne …

_  
Une vie juste pour toi et moi  
Et demain matin, tu seras là…_

* * *

Pensée du jour : ... Reviews or not Rewiews ?? ...

Allez ... juste savoir si ma fic plait ou pas quoi ...

J'avoue quand on devient auteur ... Les reviews deviennent une drogue ……………

Alors Legitimedemence ? C'est pas GUIMAUVE CA ?!

XD

Snif … Fin des vacances pour moi :'(

Bonnes vacances pour les autres !!!!!!!!!

Ps : ouais … désolée, peut-être que certaines n'apprécient pas, ou que vous n'avez pas remarqué mais je suis la reine des « trois petits points » ……

Désolée… c'est limite un tic XD …


End file.
